Mid Rivers Mall
Mid Rivers Mall (formerly Westfield Shoppingtown Mid Rivers) is a shopping center in St. Peters, Missouri, just off Interstate 70. The mall opened in 1987 and has since grown to be St. Charles County's largest shopping center. Mid Rivers Mall includes over 140 shops and four anchor stores, which are Macy's, JCPenney, Sears, Dick's Sporting Goods and Dillard's. The mall is owned by CBL & Associates Properties, which acquired the property in 2007 from the Westfield Group. History Opening and 1980s Famous-Barr opened their store in 1981 on the site of the future Mid Rivers Mall. The mall was finished in 1987 with 2 anchor stores, Dillard's and Famous-Barr, as well as a food court; a 6-screen cinema opened in 1988. 1990s The 1990 expansion of Mid Rivers Mall included a new anchor store, Sears. Another expansion of Mid Rivers Mall in 1996 added the fourth anchor store, JCPenney, which moved from nearby Mark Twain Mall in St. Charles. Ruby Tuesday was built that same year. In 1999, Wehrenberg demolished the mall's 6-screen theater and built a new 14-screen megaplex owned by Marcus Theatres. Also in 1999, Best Buy opened in the mall's area, along with Chili's. 2000s In 2005, Circuit City opened to the right of Best Buy. It closed in 2009 and was later replaced by Joann Fabrics. Upon the acquisition of The May Department Stores Company by Federated Department Stores, Famous-Barr was rebranded Macy's in 2006. Dick's Sporting Goods opened at the mall in 2008. 2010s In 2011, Borders Books closed and became V-Stock later. In February 2018, the mall began offering relatively inexpensive weekly lease rates so new retail businesses can test use of physical retail space. The initiative drives foot traffic to the mall while potentially bringing in long-term tenants. On August 6, 2019, it was announced that Sears will be closing this location as part of a plan to close 26 stores nationwide. The store closed in October 2019. Crime and legal issues In September 2017, the mall owner sued former tenant Max & Erma's, alleging that the franchisee owed over $680,000 in rent, interest, and fees after vacating their nearly 7,000-square-foot (650 m2) mall space in August; its 2011 lease was to expire in January 2022. In December 2017, a 59-year-old man was attacked and his vehicle carjacked during late Saturday morning hours near the mall's Dillard's store. The vehicle was later abandoned after apparent tire failure. A suspect for a similar incident 20 minutes later in St. Charles was ultimately arrested. In July 2018, it was reported that a 33-year-old man had been charged with invasion of privacy after he was caught attempting to record a woman while she was in a dressing room at the mall's Windsor's Fashions store. Police found on the man's computer over 100 videos of women in states of undress, taken without their consent at various stores over a 12-month period. Also in July 2018, 98 T-shirts, valued at nearly $4,000, were stolen from a Mid Rivers Mall department store. A truck with two male suspects was chased by St. Ann police. Anchors * Macy's (opened 1981 as Famous-Barr) * JCPenney (opened 1996) * Sears (opened 1990) * Dillard's (opened 1987) * Dick's Sporting Goods (opened 2008) See also * Crossings At Mid Rivers Gallery Videos File:Another Montgomery Glass Elevator @ Mid Rivers Mall, St. Peter's, MO|The Main Elevator File:Modernized Otis Lexan Hydraulic Elevator @ Macy's, Mid Rivers Mall|The New Macy's Elevator File:Otis Lexan Hydraulic Elevator @ Macy's, Mid Rivers Mall|The Old Macy's Elevator File:Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator @ JC Penney, Mid Rivers Mall|The JCPenney Elevator File:The Final Day Of Sears (Mid Rivers Mall)|Sears Closing Tour File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator @ Sears, Mid Rivers Mall|The Sears Elevator File:Modernized Westinghouse Elevator @ Dillards, Mid Rivers Mall|The Dillard's Elevator File:Dover Hydraulic Elevator @ Vstock Mid Rivers Mall|The V-Stock Elevator External Links Mid Rivers Mall's Official Website Category:Malls in Missouri Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1987 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Former Westfield Malls Category:CBL Malls Category:Former Famous-Barr-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Best Buy-anchored Properties Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Properties Category:Joann Fabrics-anchored Properties Category:Dick's-anchored Malls